Odd One Out
by Xzave
Summary: Virgil hates being the middle child. Seems to go unnoticed. Pre-Thunderbirds Childhood
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Disclaimer none of the Tracy family is mine**

End of the school day, it was officially game time. One of the last games of the lacrosse season. Virgil sat wearing his number 17 jersey, white and green where the colors. The opposing team wore red and white, he loves games, he truly does. But this game was to decide the best between first and second in the state, current positions his team second opposition first.

This was his brothers' school team. They weren't on the team but he knew they had a couple friends playing so he had no idea whether they were here. He'd seen a couple of the guys over at their house, they were outside while he sat in his room looking out the window.

Right before the game, in the locker room people were getting ready to move. As the captain it was his job to motivate the them, since he knew them for almost two years his job was simple all he had to do was say "Alright boys... we all know the quote pain is temporary, pride is forever. That's not exactly true, but we'll go for it for this game. So... IMAGINE!"

"I WISH"

"BELIEVE!"

"I WILL"

"ACHIEVE!"

"I DID"

As simple as that. He shouted this every game. Sure it didn't work all the time and it may sound cheesy to those that aren't apart of the team. But to them the meaning behind those words is far greater than people will ever begin to grasp. This was their motivation and brought smiles no matter what the situation.

Walking out they could see the field lit up by gigantic lights defending it from the darkness of the winter night. It was obvious that the home team had a far more superior crowd though they had a fair share of supporters, but nothing could match a school the size of that, nothing unexpected though.

The referee blew the whistle signaling the start of the face off. Both teams were on a mission to become number one so they can move on to become number one nationally.

Back and forth they went, both occasionally scoring, coaches yelling to their players while the crowd cheered for their side.

Alex, on his team, was slammed hard by two players the opposing crowd cheered louder clapping their hands as they ooo'ed thinking that must of hurt.

Virgil walked over sticking his hand out to pull him up "That's got to hurt"

"As if, they hit like girls" he said, jumping to his feet with a bright smile on his face.

"That's offensive to girls, Alex, you know they can hit harder than that" replied the co-captain, Harvey. That may have got a chuckle from their team but the opposition gained an evil glint in their eyes.

The game went on. Virgil was one of the smallest guys on his team so he was often the target of hits but they never managed to knock him down "Looks like Alex was right, I mean they can't even knock Virgil over do they see how small he is" said the first home Kyle. Apparently the Wharton's players really didn't like that statement as they then 'accidentally' threw the ball full force at his helmet, the unexpected blow caused him to fall to his knees. Kyle pushed himself off the ground, he was about to go up to them but was stopped as Virgil's arm crossed in front of his chest. Looking at his captain who he realized was shaking his head no.

"We'll get them later go to the bench and get your head checked."

"Bu-"

"No buts. Benches now, that isn't a question" Virgil commanded

A few minutes later Caeleb came on the field to replace Kyle who's verdict was a concussion, he'd have to get checked up later but for now he was allowed to sit an the bench.

"Caeleb come here for a second" Virgil called

"Yeah Cap'"

"Watch out for numbers 25 and 14. They don't know how you play yet, use that to you advantage. And don't get hit."

"Yes sir." He said as he ran back to his position.

By the end of the second quarter the score was 10-7, his team was losing by the slightest bit, but that wasn't anything to worry about they could easily take the game in due time.

Start of the third quarter they switched the team up, Adam the goalie was replaced by Ivan. The right wing attack, Dylan, was replaced by the second co-captain Flynn. Lastly the the left wing defense, Logan, took Jack's place. This was the way he wanted the team set up, with these guys they would win. Easy. Wharton thought they were changing tactics because they were scared, they should know winners never quit.

Last quarter last five minutes. Score tied 12-12 they managed to shut down the Wharton's scoring chances. It was time to make their move. By the sidelines Virgil ran, near the benches, the ball was in his possession about to make a crucial pass and.

—•—•—•—

Virgil woke up sat on the couch at the TV watching a, currently unknown, movie and he can't remember what happened to the game. But he knows he played to the end, he knows he left with his team and he knows he got home. He just can't remember how. Or was that just his imagination?

Lost in thought he failed to notice the door open followed by Jennifer.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Virgil jump not expecting her to be there or even talk to him he paused a moment before replying "watching a movie, how about you"

"What does it look like I'm doing, I'm standing here waiting for someone to carry the groceries in." She said in a menacing tone

"After talking like that do you expect me to help?" He mumbled under his breath

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I was just trying to find the remote to pause the movie."

"Your movie doesn't matter hurry up and come before your father gets home." She said as she turned to leave.

"Yes ma'am" he again mumbled under his breath as he mocked salute.

After an agonizing 10 minutes putting the groceries away he was free to do what he wanted. Almost. He was planning to finish his movie, which he figured out was called Bingo, why he was watching that he truly had no idea. It was such a childish movie that was practically considered ancient, I mean seriously who would watch a movie from the early 1990s, technically he did but still it was old. Anyway right before he sat down Jennifer came and switched the channel with... With the remote, the same remote that wasn't there before. 'She must be a magician' he thought sarcastically.

He decided to go to his room the only place where he wouldn't be near her. Especially in case he'd say something he'd regret. He didn't even make it to the stairs.

"Virgil." She said. Okay not going to his room.

He turned and politely smiled "Yes Jennifer"

She glared but she must have thought better as she continued to talk "Make sure you pick Alan up a 9:30"

He sighed it was 9:10 now "Where's he at?"

"Jacob's, don't be late or we will be having a talk with your father"

'How was that even fair my dad has nothing to do with this' Virgil fumed inside his head. He turned once again, running up the stairs to collect his phone, earbuds and jacket. He hoped he remembered correctly where this Jacob lived, he still had to get ready for school.

—•—•—•—

He made it just in time, stepping up to the door he knocked waiting patiently. When the door opened the woman smiled saying Alan was just getting ready.

"Thank you Mrs. Smith" he said politely. This was different from talking to Jennifer because here his politeness, he actually meant it.

The walk home was silent, Virgil thought Alan was just tired but he soon found out that was not the case, as soon as they entered the front door Alan spotted John and started to talk at super sonic speeds about who knows what.

He decided to ignore them, he just continue to walk to his room. And Thursday morning came sooner than he expected he kinda wished it didn't, it was not a good start to the day all he did was sit up and he heard a snap in his bed frame. Downstairs he could hear Gordon was running away and by the sounds of it it was from Scott probably another foolish prank. It really seems like a regular occurrence. But Gordon refuses to pull pranks on him, Gordon had called him too serious and always one to kill the mood of a good prank. How nice.

Jennifer was glaring at him as soon as he stepped foot in the kitchen, he didn't even need to look at her. The stinging from the holes forming in the back of his skull were enough to tell she wasn't happy.

Avoiding all eye contact with her making his way to the living room he took the chance to look at their family photos, it's not like he hasn't seen them before but he just felt the sudden urge to do so. In them he noticed how the were always invaded by Jennifer no matter which ones he looked at. Even the ones he could have sworn they had been without a woman present. He also began to notice he couldn't find his mom in any of the photos, he felt as though Lucy never existed. Before his mind could process anything else a hand whacked him lightly in the head. Looking up to the culprit, it was Scott.

"Hey Virge, welcome back to the land of the living, now it's time for school lets go" was all he said before he walked out. 'What no good morning? Or how are you?' He thought

He grabbed his stuff, still feeling the intense stare trailing him, the burning in the back of his head might have well been permanent. He just knew tonight wasn't going to be a good night.

 **A/N Sorry if this chapter isn't what you wanted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- If I owned This I wouldn't have to post on a FanFiction site. Disclaimer**

If only he didn't die at birth. Then I wouldn't be the odd one out, Gordon and John may be the closest in age to me, but Gordon tends to be around Alan a lot while John is with Scott. If the aren't Alan is with Scott and Gordon with John. Big surprise that leaves me to my own accord. I would go to my dad, but he cares about three thing and three things only. Spending time with my brothers, work and spending time with the devil Who is also know as his second wife. I know you can get them easily confused but don't worry I do to. Everyone loves her but she absolutely hates m- "Virgil" my dad shouts breaking me from my inner rantings. "uh oh" the one thing I think of as I sigh to myself, is he did not sound happy. I jump off my partly broken bed making my way to my father's room. I pushed the door slightly revealing the reason my dad want wanted my attention. The devil, I mean Jenny, was sitting on my Father's bed her body shaking due to the fake sobs racking her body. Well sh- "Virgil get in here now" his father said not letting him finnish his thought. Pushing the door with more force, he successfully opened the door to meet his father's angered gaze who was sitting across from his 'mother'.

"I swear I didn't do anything" he blurted out, wrong move. "Didn't do anything, Virgil, do you hear yourself? Don't you ever think of others you are the only on that doesn't call Jennifer Mom in this house your brothers say it just fine, you may not think it but it hurts her feelings. when are you going to realize-" Not paying attention to his father's frustrations he began thinking. 'Of corse it involved Jenny it couldn't be anything else. Never have I ever been so happy the guys were off seeing a movie, which i wasn't invited to, Thank You so much guys' he thought sarcastically. "... look at me when I'm talking to you, or do you just never listen. Sometimes I wonder why it had to be you!" Jeff finished shouting at full force. That hurt. Jenny stood up walking towards jeff engulfing in a gentle hug "Jeff calm down, it's okay he doesn't call me mom" she said sweetly like the angel she wasn't.

Virgil felt the tears building up through his vision, Jenny was facing him she could see the tears and she smiled a mocking smile at that, boy did he hate her. "Can I go now" Virgil said carefully making sure his voice wouldn't crack. A moment of pause occurred before his father answered in an angered tone "You can go, but no dinner until you learn to respect your mother." Virgil stepped closing the door neatly behind him, closing his eyes counting to ten clearing the glassy film trying to invade his sight. Quickly but quietly he slipped back into his lonely room. 7:50pm the clock read, his brothers would be home soon, It's becoming a long night for him. "At least all be at school tomorrow, last day of term yay." he said to himself. Speaking of which I need to do my homework... and theirs. "I really don't know what's worse school life vs. the home life. Half hour later he was done and went to bed before the night could drag on any later still thinking about what his father had said.

When he woke up he felt a sense of emptiness, yet he wasn't sure if it was his father's menacing words or he was just hungry. Looking at the time 8:03 crap i have to be out the door in 4 minutes. Grabbing his bag he shoved everything he need for the day got dressed and barley made it to the bus. Thanks for waking me up guys.

School I'd rather go to school than deal with my dad, and home life, right now. But, but this was a new school I had no friends there, sure we moved last year but I'm not really one to talk. And today, today was not a good day the bullies now weren't like the ones at my old school were I had friends to help. These guys were a good 90 pounds heavier than me. I gave them their homework but they decided they wanted some fun. Great.

With that, Virgil was slam into the uneven surface of a brick wall, scratching his face as he fell to the ground. He cussed under his breath this was not the right position to be in exposed on the ground.

Kicks were swung at his rib cage always directed to the same spot, the boy had let out an involuntary whimper. Which only succeeded in making them laugh and kick harder. Usually when this would happen he'd fight back not very well but enough, but word would always somehow reach his father and he'd have a long tal- lecture from him.

It took everything he had not to raise a fist . He couldn't take it anymore, as if by luck they understood, they gave one final explosive blow to the ribs and they left. It was done. He was shaking the pain was too much, as it took away spots of his vision until there was none left.

When he woke up his mind was on the verge of exploding, the pain shot up like a cold fire causing him to cry out. He was on the verge of a mental breakdown, and no one was there to save him. Once more of his senses return to him he had noticed it was raining, pouring I mean, his clothes were soak through checking his phone the time revealed he only missed half of first lesson. Great he thought. Lucky he had PE his clothes in his locker should be dry, making his way to stand up he became slightly dizzy while his throat closed up trying to prevent the whimper his ribs were trying to make happen.

—•—•—•—

School was over. "Why did I say school was better again? That had to be the worst day I've had in a long time." Virgil muttered to himself as his headache returned.

But now he was home on the couch resting while his brothers were around doing something. Tomorrow was Saturday he had the whole weekend to do nothing.

... Virge... It's time for dinner wake up, hello?

Virgil awoke his head was pounding a lot worse than before. He looked up seeing an annoyed Alan, Alan hated waiting for food. After he left Virgil swung his legs around pushing himself up ready to walk to the dining room. Not even one step, he bent over taking deep breaths with both hands on his aching ribs. On the bright side his head ache was gone, his pain was now solely focused on his ribs, taking a couple more deep breaths he straightened up and continued his way to the dinner table were he zoned out ignoring his brother's ranting, no one asked him about his face.

Bedtime, the best time. He'd never been so happy his lacrosse practice was cancelled due to rain, as well as the beak for the next two weeks. Normally he loves to go it's a club outside of school were he's the captain and actually has friends there, but they would ask questions. He really doesn't need that.

It was still raining when he woke up, causing his room to be dark. The pain was still there. Still there it was so bad it was almost numb, but he refused to tell anyone.

Making his way downstairs, leaning against the rail to support him. He made his way to his brothers who were sitting watching TV. He sat silently in between Gordon and John, slightly grimaced as he discreetly rub his bruise ribs. He noticed John glanced at him but he didn't say a word, he probably didn't notice. After a while he felt himself slowly nodding off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry for the wait my computer was getting fixed as well as I accidentally put chapter 1 and 2 together**

 **Also I went back and read it sorry for the mistakes and for future mistakes. If anyone would like to proof read and give ideas that would be great. Also maybe a new title.**

It was midday by the time he woke up again. A day and a half left of the weekend it may be break but his family, for an unknown reason, liked going on 'little adventures'. The rain had stopped at an unnamed point, but the miserable clouds were still blocking the sun. He could hear his younger brothers screaming outside though the wide open door. The bitter breeze caused him to shift his position pain erupted through his body.

Biting his lip, as his heartbeat tied swallow him whole, while drowning the surrounding sounds of his brothers laughter. He wants to cry out, but he won't. He doesn't want to ruin his brothers' day even though the pain was becoming unbearable.

Slowly and stumbling he made his way towards the stairs, but then knocking over one of Alan's school project, it was supposed to be the moon instead it was a stupid ball of clay. It's stupid because it just had roll across the table dropping off the edge of the world to the cold harden floor. Virgil moaned as he reached towards the now cracked 'moon', but the whole process of bending over with bruised ribs had him leaning to far. He realized his mistake too late, before he knew it he was on his knees.

Blinking rapidly, Virgil forced himself to focus, as everything blurred. He needed to get to his room. He stretched as far as he could to the table top. Using the last of his strength, his smashed ribs protested every movement. Now standing tarrying for the pain to leave. The room might be too far.

He couldn't tell if the world was against him or was trying to help him, someone was coming toward his current pla his breathing hitched far or not he made his way to his room.

How he did he will never know. Locking his door with a silent click he turn around, before he could release his relieved sigh a sudden urge of bile made its way up his throat. He barley made it to his room's toilet where he body racked and tears streamed down his pale face before his mind went blank. His last thought was the echo of his father's words "why it had to be you"

—•—•—•—

John had come in to grab a glass of water. He heard something get knocked over heading towards the stairs he assumed it was Virgil as he was no longer on the couch.

Scott came in a few minutes later "John what's taking so long?" Wha... "Oh, I was thinking about Virgil he hasn't been himself lately."

"Yeah, I know what you mean he never wants to do anything. I guess we can ask if he wants to come with us to Gordon's swimming competition tomorrow."

—•—•—•—

He woke up with a sore neck but he has to say his ribs felt much better. Getting off the tiled floor he made his way back into the main part of the room. His alarm clock sitting on his bedside table read 18:47 in big red numbers, just in time to get ready for dinner he thought.

At his door he turned around and made one last stop to his bathroom to check if his appearance was acceptable, not like they would care anyway. In the mirror he saw his dark chocolate eyes sprinkled with flecks golden dust staring back at him. His clothes hung from his limbs often a teasing point from his brother saying he was getting fat. They never said anything of it before until his dad had met Jennifer because of her they had to move, because of her he lost all his good friends, because of her his life is ruined. While his raven hair mocked him on how different he was from his brothers. Scott being the oldest with his stormy blue eye and ash brown hair, John with his icy blue eyes and platinum blond hair, Gordon with his shinning emerald eyes and amber hair, And Alan a carbon copy of John he taunted himself.

All he meant to do was check his appearance instead the only thing that made an appearance was that stupid little voice inside his head. One of these days it's going to make him do something he regrets, he just hopes it isn't soon.

 **A/N If you're confused don't worry I am too, man do I suck at english**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This still isn't mine. Chapters will always vary in writing skills and length. If it's boring tell me and I'll attempt to fix it, probably won't but still, I tried.**

Dinner had gone by. He didn't eat anything for the third time in row, his father had called him stubborn and told him he couldn't move until he "didn't leave a single spot on his plate." But after an hour without moving so much as a muscle he was sent to his room. Scott had asked his something about tomorrow but he had been to busy glaring at plate full of food but for some reason when he glanced up Gordon looked slightly annoyed. Nope he didn't want to know what he'd done now or what he didn't do.

That brings us to now. Virgil, sat on his bed, thinking why his dad would be mad he clearly stated on Thursday he was not to eat until he apologized to the devil, again sorry 'mother', and the one thing he wasn't going to do was that so no dinner until, who knows?

—•—•—

6:47 am his clock read as he was blankly staring at the ceiling. In all truth he really did like his brothers, in fact he wanted to be just like them he didn't want to be left out. His brothers all went to the same private school they had many friends and they even had lunch together. But he went to a public school he's not sure why he was separated maybe his brothers didn't want to see him. That was probably the answer, he'd eat lunch alone and had no friends to speak of. In reality, he had stopped talking but no one seemed to care so it was fine and he would talk if spoken to, sometimes. No one noticed he'd used to often disappear, he would go through the woods were he would come across a clearing with an old barn that contained still working machinery.

He had spent so much time there over the past year, that was were he painted, built and relaxed it was his home away from home. If he were to every run away that's were he'd end up there, at least that's what he thought.

Virgil found himself once again in front of the mirror, yet the image reflected was not the face he was aware of. This face showed anger, he wasn't angry was he? He relaxed erasing all emotions from his face although the mirror took a little longer than he did. "Okay this is going to be a good day. Good day remember" he mumbled in a trance like state.

—•—•—•—

Turns out Gordon had a competition two hours away, who knew?, good news he just spent two hours with his brothers even though they didn't talk to them. Bad news, he just spent Two Hours with Jennifer even though they didn't talk. He didn't even realize how hard he clenched his jaw, until they got out of the car it made a silent *click as it popped back to place.

Gordon won first, big surprise. He doesn't know why he was brought along it was a pretty pointless journey, sure they got lunch but they then went to this big shopping area.

Why would they go shopping? Who's idea was it to split up? He was staring at the ground so he was unsure of who got stuck with him. 'Whoever it was they probably felt bad, who'd want to be with him, oh yeah nobody' the voice suddenly spoke up. You know he had almost, almost, forgotten about that voice. The voice really confused him, sometimes it wanted to help, other times it wanted to crush any feelings of happiness.

He looked up because it was driving him crazy wondering who was unlucky enough to be stuck with the middle child. To his surprise it had been all his brothers.

'Maybe... No, they just didn't want to be alone with me otherwise they might have to talk to me as well.' He thought

Virgil drew in a deep breath, held it, then released it. The sigh represented his dread of the upcoming hour, yet he knew it wouldn't last long.

The first stop had been the book store unsurprisingly John sure did like his books, Scott had taken Alan and Gordon to the comic section while Virgil stood close by John. Him alone with John, him, as in him what were they thinking he did not know. After about ten minutes he finished skimming the book, then John glanced up towards Virgil giving him a slight smile along the way. If only he knew of the panic that caused Virgil to have inside 'why is he looking me?'

He couldn't remember the next place they went to, but then they had gone to a swimming place thingy after, they were now at their last place with models of car and facts about the f1 and other racing events, trust Alan to pick the place. They spent a good 40 minutes there, but it might as well been hours, they did ask if wanted to go somewhere but he'd declined with a simple no.

After meeting up with their father it was now time for the journey home. He slipped his headphones on, blocking the silent hum of the car. The song that played was a random song, he'd never heard it before but it was call Freak Show.

'How fitting' he mumbled.

—•—•—•—

They got home at 8:20 just in time for dinner that he wasn't having.

You'd think grownup were, well you know grown up. Yet you always come across one or two that haven't yet crossed the line of maturity, and that one person right now was Jennifer. When everyone in front had made it inside she pushed Virgil's leg right from under him.

He continued to wonder when he'd ever get that sweet taste of revenge, but he knew not to cross the bridge before he gets there. In other words patience is a virtue, and things will happen to those who wait.

 **A/N I know how I want to end it I just have to get there. Somehow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Alright, next chapter. Thanks to Priseskimoe for reading this over.**

Monday went by, nothing interesting happened. In fact, the whole week went by the same way. Except Sunday. Sunday, his dad had found out why he wasn't eating, courtesy of Jennifer. His father had yelled at him, saying Virgil was too immature and that he didn't literally mean no dinner; therefore, he was ungrounded. Yet Virgil would bet any amount of money that if he had eaten, his father would have said the opposite.

Now Monday yet again, it was an early winter with a lot of rain. It was a cold day, cloudy, lacking any trace of the sun. Walking through the gates of school, the plants that were once vibrant with color had now withered away, foreshadowing death to come.

—•—•—•—

Halfway through the day, Virgil stealthily made his way through the hallway to his class. Thankfully, he avoided Pasha and her friends giving him dirty looks and calling out his name, just to turn around, pretending to be oblivious. And, even better, he avoided getting shoved into lockers by Ewan and the rest of the football team. Who knew cheerleaders and football players were so mean? Yet, the one person he could not avoid was the one he was pretty sure he hated the most, Lucy. She was just Lucy, there was absolutely no other way to describe her. Multiple times, she would say how she didn't like him, but refused to give a reason why. Virgil said one time that he didn't like her. Then, she had a massive go at him, saying that he was rude and she had never said anything like that to his face before. Oh, the logic of some people.

He sat down in his normal seat, the back corner by the window, and pulled out his textbooks to go over the homework that was set before the break. Every question was right but his handwriting wasn't the best so he went over a few of the numbers to make them more legible. Just then, Eric opened the door and made his way over to the seat next to Virgil's. He placed his bag roughly under his desk and turned to face Virgil. He shot him a quick smile as the teacher came in and the class started.

When the bell rang, Virgil met Eric out by his locker.

"Hey Virgil." He said as he threw his stuff in his locker.

"Hey," he replied, they weren't friends, but he was the closest Virgil would get to one. He would help Eric get the grades he needed to stay on the 'pride and joy' football team of the school. "How was the game?"

"We lost."

"Oh... Sorry?"

"Don't worry about it, but you might want to watch out. The team thinks it's your fault." Eric said with a small smile tugging at his lips, like it was supposed to be funny.

"Any particular reason?" Virgil asked as they made their way to his locker, then the cafeteria.

"They call me the 'star' of the team, but ever since you started helping me keep up my grades, I've been going to practice less and less. Ewan and Pasha hate you even more," he stated.

"Them, hate me more, is that even possible?" As they got to the doors of the cafeteria, they exchanged the last few words, "We'll continue this next time."

Once they entered, they split up as if they never had that conversation; but apparently, it didn't fool Pasha. She was staring at Virgil, luckily no one could rival Jennifer's glare, so he was used to it. He also caught, out of the corner of his eye, her whispering something into the ear of one Mr. Ewan Taylor just before they sent twin glares directed straight at him.

—•—•—•—

How he wishes he could say something to them, Ewan Taylor, Pasha Baker, and Lucy White. The most popular kids in the school all just happened to dislike him very strongly, why? He wished he knew. He was made fun of by Ewan, accused of everything by Pasha, and for being… him? He was tormented by Lucy. What would happen if he were to just go over and tell them to shut up? Nothing good, that's for sure.

The bell rang. Only two more lessons left. P.E. first, that class always went by fast. If he were to describe his abilities, he'd say he was the real-life version of Spider-Man in gym class. This was to not draw attention to himself, you'd be surprised by how well it worked.

To say he didn't like English was an understatement. He wasn't bad at it, he got good grades, but he hated it with a passion. He liked the teacher, she was nice, but he didn't get what he was supposed to learn. Also, Pasha is in the class, along with her two closest cheerleading 'buddies'. He didn't mind one of them, but the other was a stereotypical dumb blond, that's all he will say about her though.

Virgil saw her coming but couldn't do anything about it, "Oh, short stack, how 'nice' it is to speak to you after such a long break. I'm sure you had 'fun' with all your imaginary friends." She said sarcastically with that annoying nickname she had given him.

He wanted to say something, anything, yet Virgil does what he always did. He shrunk away, shuffling his body uncomfortably. They were in class so he couldn't walk away. He just wished the teacher would get there sooner. She was staring down at him so he didn't look up. She scoffed to herself, and while turning around, she swiped off his desk, scattering his papers and other stuff on the floor. This time, he looked up at her, to see an evil smile tugging at her lips. He sighed to himself. When he was at school, he wanted to go home and when at home, he wanted to be at school.

The lesson dragged on, but the final bell finally broke through the silence of the class. The bus ride home had been an hour. He was the last kid to get off the bus, but that's what happens when you live farther in the country than everyone else. After stepping out, and watching the bus drive away, he looked up to the sky. It was still darker than normal since the sun never made an appearance from behind the clouds. He brought a hand to his right temple, it was pounding for some reason. Call him crazy, but he could have sworn someone called his name, yet when he looked around, there was no one there. The only thing he managed to do was made his world spin. He paused for a moment, regaining his composure, before he set off down the long driveway, leading to the oversized farm house.

Opening the front door, he was surprised to see no sign of Jennifer or anyone for that matter. Normally, he would question their absences, but his headache had grown throughout the 10 minutes he had been walking. He decided to make a quick stop in the kitchen for a glass of water, then head straight to his room.

Virgil had his homework set out in front of him on his desk. It was an easy task, but before he could write anything, the text started to swirl and the pencil slipped out of his left hand. He put his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands, his temple wouldn't stop burning. He stood up from his chair, only for his world to spin and his knees to give out. He tried once again, successfully leaning against the desk for support. Virgil just barely managed to make it to his bed before he plopped down. To make matters worse, he felt another jolt in his bed. That may or may not be a problem later.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Reorganized the chapters**

Another hour or so went by after getting home. Virgil laid there, unmoving, face down on his mattress. Downstairs, he heard the door slam and then the stairs fighting under the pressure of stomping feet. His door swung open, slamming against the wall with a loud bang. He could feel his heartbeat throbbing inside his head, begging for quiet once more.

"Virgil! You're supposed to pick your brother up. What are you still doing here?" Jennifer yelled as she marched through the door.

Virgil's eyes parted, but it certainly wasn't a wonderful sight to see. "Isn't Scott supposed to pick him up." He said, a statement rather than a question.

"No, and don't worry about what your brother is doing. We are talking about you, no one else, so hurry up and get going. He expected you 5 minutes ago."

The door slammed once more, and again, Virgil closed his eyes. 'It was definitely Scott's turn to pick up the younger one,' his head protested, even as he forced his arms to push him up.

He didn't bother with his music this time, he knew his head couldn't handle the noise. Instead he grabbed his jacket and headed down the wooden stairs, meeting the self-centered 'mother' at the bottom.

"I expect you to go straight there and straight back. No extra stops or any distractions. Get back here before any of your bothers do. Understood?"

He nodded, not wanting to speak.

"Understood." She said again, with more force.

He glared at her, but managed to push a strained "Yes," past his lips. "where is he even at?" He asked in a low tone.

"You should know that already, from when you were asked to pick him up."

Virgil just looked at her, 'yeah that's so helpful, thank you,' he thought sarcastically.

"The Knight's." She replied angrily, apparently losing her patience.

"You mean Evan? Do you realize how far that is? How am I supposed to get home before the rest of the

guys?"

"Guess you'll have to figure it out." She smiled to herself.

He walked to the front door. During the conversation, his headache was forgotten, but now it returned with the force of a football tackle.

The autumn air nipped at his face, in the little light that was left, he could just barely see his breath. He sighed, knowing the only way he would make it to his brother in time was to run there and walk back. In reality, it wasn't far, but to get back before the rest of his brothers, he'd have to move fast.

—•—•—•—

He made it in record time, but only because he didn't want to face the wrath of his father for not listening to Jennifer. Catching his breath, he walked up to the door, but before he could even bring his hand up to knock, it swung open.

Gordon stood there, locking eyes with Virgil. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? Picking you up. Although I'm pretty sure it was supposed to be Scott." He said, the last sentence more to himself than to his brother.

"Okay," Gordon said, deflecting any more chances for future conversation.

Virgil continued home, walking slightly behind Gordon, occasionally bringing his hand up to rub his temple. He just wanted to go home so he could sleep off his headache, but he knew with Jennifer around he wouldn't be able to.

And he was right.

—•—•—•—

Virgil had just closed the front door behind him when his father's car had rolled up with the rest of his brothers. He was so lucky he ran there otherwise who knew what would've happened.

He made his way to the staircase, feeling like that was where he spent quite a bit of time, not including school. Home sweet stairs. There was always something to do with them. One step from the top, he heard the door swing open and his brothers' lively chatter enter the house. A bitter breeze swept up towards him and sent violent shivers down his spine.

He had just made it to his bed when he was called back down the stairs. He just wanted sleep. Was that too much to ask every once in a while? With his family, it certainly seemed so. His father sat in the living room, but he didn't look angry for once. He told Virgil to help with dinner, claiming he doesn't help that much and saying that he needs to help out more. He must have seen an argument brewing on Virgil's lips, as he proceeded to say his brothers help all the time, doing way more than him. That's what he says every time. What Virgil was really going to say ceased to form, as he didn't want his father to interpret him having a headache as an excuse to try to get out of work.

—•—•—•—

After cooking dinner, emptying the dishwasher, filling the dishwasher and clearing the table, just like every night, it was just past 9 pm. He could finally enjoy the rest of the night and sleep. His father walked past his door, talking to Jennifer, he guessed. "Why'd it have to be him?" That sentence again. 'Why him?' Those words echoed around his head as he drifted off to sleep. What does his father have against him? He sounds so sad whenever he says it.

Normally, Virgil doesn't dream, yet tonight, not only did he dream, but it also felt so real. He was back at the lacrosse field, lights glaring down at him as he laid on his back. Even in his dream, his head pounded. He tried looking around and caught a glimpse of his helmet a few yards away, 'how'd it get there?'. Someone yelled his name and were suddenly standing above him. They took off one of his gloves, then upon release, his arm fell limply back to his side. He couldn't move his arms. He must have made some sort of noise as the figure said it would be alright. He was starting to panic, he felt as though he couldn't breathe, which only succeeded in making him panic more.

He woke with a start, sat up straight, and tried to get enough oxygen cycling into his lungs. His clock read 2:47am. His headache was mostly gone. He was still tired, but he didn't want to go back to sleep in fear of another dream.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Its been a while, I kind of went off the original storyline so this chapter is trying to set it back in place. Which also means it may end in the next few chapters, or I may continue still unsure.**

When do things go his way, though? He doesn't know when, but sleep somehow managed to deceive his mind, bribing it with the desire of rest, but resting isn't really sleeping, right?

Voices were mixed together and he could feel the delusion of his body rapidly trembling. The voices continued to whisper or maybe yell, he couldn't tell the difference. Why couldn't they shut up? After his body calmed, he could feel something tapping his face repetitively. They wouldn't stop, he wanted them to stop, he's pretty sure he said stop, why wouldn't they stop?

Virgil tried and failed to curl up. When he realized his body was unable to follow his commands, he tried speaking, asking why he couldn't move. It was his body, why wasn't it following his command?

He tried and failed to calm down, and for the first time, he glanced around. From what he could barely make out, he asked himself why was it so small? It was like a cage for a dog, enclosed and tiny. He doesn't like small spaces, they're so…well... small.

Something was sliding down his face now and it wouldn't stop. He tried to lift his arm but yet again, he was unable to move. The blur above him leaned closer. He could just about make out the features of a person, he saw them stretch out their arm towards his, then the next thing he knew, his eyes were being forced closed by an unknown presence.

—•—•—•—

Virgil was really starting to hate sleep, what used to be his sanctuary, the one place he wished he could spend his life was now literally becoming his worst nightmare.

'Maybe I could skip school for the day. A good plan, but many flaws. One, the school would call, two, I don't know who the school would call, three, reports were going out soon so skipped class wouldn't look very good, four... let's just not skip. But then again, it's just one day…' He thought to himself.

He sighed, already feeling the exhaustion the day was yet to bring. Looking out the window, he noticed the heavy fog preventing anything from being seen. His normal view of the sun-lit horizon was nonexistent. He slid to the end of his bed, only for his heart to leap out his throat as his bed gave another jolt.

His hand clenched against his shirt as he tried to calm his heart. He knew that this would happen sooner or later, but sometimes things can still surprise you even when you expect them.

He stood up and a wave of dizziness came crashing upon his head, only to vanish in an instant. Virgil used to think 'today is not my day' but 'today' was turning into everyday. 'Why does life have to suck so much?' He questioned himself.

—•—•—•—

School, for once, went by fast, probably due to the fact that the fog hadn't disappeared yet, instead, it had gotten even heavier; therefore, school let out early.

Apparently roads were getting closed, you could barely make out what was in front of you. Lacrosse practice was once again cancelled. He hasn't had any practice or games since the one against Wharton's team and it was becoming increasingly difficult not to play. As well as finding out what had happened at the end of the game, it also really sucked not being on a team with players that go to your school.

Upon returning home, he noticed all his brother's playing an old re-mastered game. He'd never liked that game, another thing that separates him from them as it was their favorite, so he didn't know the name. Plus playing games, especially around 11 in the morning was not his thing so he wandered up to his room where he could enjoy the rest of the day in peace and quiet, but not before making a mental note of taking the garbage out later that night.

—•—•—•—

He was watching a movie with his curtains closed quite late in the day after a very quite morning just as he planned. The afternoon however, had changed with the arrival of Jennifer, who so generously yelled through his door.

"Have you taken the garbage out yet?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"I will."

"When do you plan on doing so, then?"

"I still have the rest of the day."

This time, she barged through the door, "I can't hear you when you talk like that." She snapped. "Don't forget to open your curtains." She demanded.

"I will," he repeated as she walked down the hall, leaving the door open and flicking the lights on as she went.

Virgil was just finishing putting his computer down and turning the lights back off when she stormed in again and turned them back on. "Why aren't they open yet?"

"I'm just-"

"I should just take your curtains down." She mumbled to herself "I'll do it since you won't."

"I was just about-"

"You obviously weren't, that's the truth I see."

"But that isn't the truth."

"It's my truth, when you do what your asked when you're told, then you'll see that I'm right. And don't forget your room." She left just like that.

Virgil's intending comeback fell silent as it was blocked with his inter-musings. 'Your truth isn't even true so why do you keep saying it is.' He walked over to his door, wanting to slam it so hard it would break in two, but decided against it for two reasons, one, his father would kill him, and two, he didn't want to risk breaking the only thing blocking the gateway to his semi-safe haven.

With his fist clenched at his side, silent tears were making streams down his face. He wasn't sad, but all his frustration was building up and he didn't know any way to express his feelings. Sometimes he wished his mother was still here. He could explain his reasoning and she would listen without jumping to conclusions and false accusations.

His reasons being the curtains closed due to a movie, the garbage wasn't being collect till tomorrow so they might as well fill it as much as possible, and his room wasn't even that messy. Jennifer said it as though a monster had a rampage through the room, when in reality, there were only a few sketch books and pencils on the floor.

—•—•—•—

His mother would have understood, at least, he hoped she would have. The crying had given him another headache. It was getting painful to stand, but he really didn't care. He managed to catch a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Part of his hair stood on end, but what caught Virgil's eye was a slight black and blue lump forming across his forehead where most of his headaches originated from. 'When was the last time I looked in a mirror?' He wondered, 'it couldn't have been that long ago. How on earth could I have missed that?' He made his way closer to the dresser that held the current image of him and leaned closer.

"Maybe I just got it, but from what? I don't remember hitting anything." He said to the reverse image of himself.

—•—•—•—

Virgil laid on his back, flicking a lacrosse ball up and down. It had been about 30 minutes since his last confrontation with Jennifer. Je would have finished the movie, which had just gotten to the climax, but she had disconnected him from the internet for not taking the garbage out right away. Why she couldn't understand things won't always be done her way and her way only? He truly did not understand. He does everything he's supposed to, he just does it a little different because he sees it as more effective. It doesn't mean he tries any less. It all gets done so there shouldn't be any problems, but Jennifer is just a nitpicker, pointing out every little thing he does wrong while she watches with her hawk-like eyes.

He starts to flick the ball faster as his thoughts continue roaming. Her hawk eyes always seem to follow him with fury, but he has done nothing to her. Yet on his brothers', her eyes were as soft as teddy bears about to become a life-long friend with a baby. She portrayed two very different sides of the same coin. If looks could kill, he'd be dead in an instant. In just a moment, a lot can happen, either good or bad. If it's good, you strive for that moment. Yet when it's bad, you do anything not to reach that instant in time. Virgil was trying to figure out which way he was heading, should he stop or keep going?

"Virgil can't you w…"

The ball slipped out of his hand and slid to the ground. Confusion grew and definitely showed in his raised brow. He could have sworn that was Gordon, sounding as if he was inches away, but he could clearly hear the loud, boisterous brother still downstairs in the same place he'd been earlier that day. Gordon sounded upset, but that wasn't like him. Maybe Virgil was going crazy now, great, another thing to add to his problems without finding any solutions.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- I don't even know anymore, this might be the last chapter or I may continue it. I will admit this chapter seems kind of rushed but I didn't know what else to write, and originally this story was supposed to be two chapters long so I say I did a pretty good job of extending it I should stop typing now leave comments in the reviews to end or continue okay I'm done now.**

To put it into perspective, Virgil's problems consisted of an evil step mother, a lack of friends, a surplus of bullies, an unaware father, a dead mother, etcetera.

His main problem was the on-off headache. At first, when his ribs were injured, he thought the headache was just a simple side effect. But since his ribs are long since healed, with only a couple of nice bruises for show, his head seemed to get worse as the days went on.

Later that night he looked at his family, really looked, for what seemed like the first time, and realized he didn't really recognize them. They looked the same and acted somewhat the same, yet something about them told him that this was wrong. But what?

—•—•—•—

School wasn't postponed at first, only a light mist lingered throughout the air. The journey to school took ages, only for them to have to turn around when the fog drew in heavily once again. Then he was stuck with the headache that remained stationary upon forehead for the rest of the journey. So now after the pointless wandering up the roads, he was headed back home. The annoying part was that it had felt three times longer than it should have, instead of the extra half hour it took in reality.

On the bright side, none of the infamous school bullies went home with him, but there was this one person that constantly annoyed him. A girl, by the name of Hannah Richards.

She had the face of someone really annoying and frustrating, with a look that always read I'm-better-than-you. It didn't help that she was short for her age, about the size of an eight year old. She always wore black, black shoes, tights, skirt, gloves and a jacket yet she had piercing blue eyes that often looked at him with disgust, it was just like a mini-Jennifer in disguise.

At this current moment, she was staring at him. Virgil tried to look away but in the corner of his eye, he could see her piercing gaze watching with no purpose, it was really making him subconscious on his bump on the head. Or maybe his clothes, or was it his facial expression, or could it be his hair, he hasn't gotten it cut in a while, or was it the way he sat? That last thought only succeeded in making him sit up straighter, straining his back.

But relief filled him a while later as she walked off the bus. He settled back down, shoulders slumping, ran a hand across his forehead. 'Only two more stops then we're home,' he thought, as if talking to the headache.

—•—•—•—

Of course his brothers were already home, they probably didn't even leave. While he was nearly tripping over himself, here they were sitting, eating their breakfast as if nothing was going on. And man did his head hurt, like someone hit him as hard as they could with a baseball bat then ran it over with a tractor. He didn't understand how he was standing. If he just sits down maybe it would ease off.

Virgil didn't even realize he was laid out on the couch, his brothers gone, until Jennifer marched in the lopsided view. He wondered where they'd gone, plus how and when he ended on the couch.

She stared. "What, no hello or how are you?" He asked rhetorically to himself, not accounting the loudness of his own voice. He'd done it, and now he was anticipating the explosion of words hotter than a volcano.

He was surprised. She hadn't exploded, maybe she did have a soul. Her poker face had been solid, but it was ruined as soon as her angered eyes met his. 'Never mind,' he thought.

He didn't reply. He only mirrored her face with his own blank stare as if he were looking for the glimpse of soul he thought he saw, but like everything else, it had been too good to be true.

"We are going out in a bit. Get. Ready." She said with the anger now seething out through the gaps in her teeth.

"You plan on driving? With fog out there."

"If you were to actually look out and use your eyes, you'll notice there's none, so stop making excuses and get ready. Don't forget to dress nice." She hissed, barely keeping her anger in check. Keeping her anger in check meant she wanted something.

—•—•—•—

He sat in the back of the car, his head leaning against the cool surface of the window to slightly ease his throbbing headache. The radio blasted from the front of the car, but the other occupants were having conversations over it, being even louder. His head urged him to find a quiet place, but being enclosed in the car limited his options. He would just have to wait it out and hope it comes to an end soon.

Going out for dinner was never an enjoyable task. Why they couldn't eat at home like a normal family? It was more logical, but going out was probably one of Jennifer's 'amazingly wonderful' ideas, she never did like cooking.

They arrived at some fancy restaurant, which was most likely very expensive, even though you could get the same food for a quarter of the price down the road. Yep, definitely a choice by Jennifer. It had her name written all over it, this is what she wanted, a 'nice' dinner.

—•—•—•—

Half an hour in, his headache was far from giving up. It clung tight, wrapping itself around the whole of his head.

"Elbows off the table." Jennifer's voice cut through the fog like the thunder clapping in a storm.

He took them off the table, hastily mumbling about how they should have just gone down the road or, better yet, stayed home.

Virgil felt like he was dying of two things, boredom and irrationality. Less of the irrational part, but it was starting to feel more common. For example, how could his father like this 'devil'? She did nothing but leech on to the money she never had. That right there was very irrational. Who'd ever fall in love with a leech? More importantly than that, was his boredom. His brothers had conversations together about the day's events that he missed due to blinking the day away.

—•—•—•—

Finally, it was over, and what seemed like decades later, they returned to the comfort of home.

At this point in time, the days were all starting to fuse together. It felt as though everyday was becoming the same, nothing new seemed to come his way.

'Why...'

"Why what?" Virgil questioned.

"What do you mean why what?" She asked.

"What?" He then asked, confused

"Don't play games here, mister." His father spoke up.

"What? But-"

"Stop. Just stop." Jeff demanded.

"Yes sir."

Virgil took a few silent calming breaths, before he continued the conversation with himself 'but you're the one that said why, father. If you wanted it to stop then why did you start.' If his head didn't hurt, he'd probably hit it against the wall with enough force to rival his current pain.

—•—•—•—

The pain. Why do you feel pain? He asked as it started to overwhelm the privacy of his vision, stumbling towards the wobbly stairs, he looked at the fog spreading out through the entirety of the home.

He paused for a moment. "Do you guys see fog in the house or is it just me?" He asked, but there was no answer. Typical.

"Hello?" He asked as he made his way back down the hallway to the living room, which had occupied.

The TV, turned on to a baseball game, Nationals against the Twins. He was supposed to see that game on John's birthday with the rest of his brothers a week ago, why was it on now?

He was distracted for a moment before remembering why he came out, but looking around, there was no trace of anyone else around.

"Is this supposed to be a joke? If it is, it's not one of your best." He said ,even though he was slightly nervous when the room remained dead.

Virgil almost forgot about the fog wrapped around his ankles. It started to engulf everything in sight until he was entangled in the darkness around him. The TV remained on, but gave off no light to its surroundings, yet he could clearly see what was going on.

All this confusion had let the discomfort in his head ease past him without notice, but now the pain was more, it was excruciating. His knees grew weak under the pressure and he fell hard against the floor before bending over and resting his forehead against the cool surface of the fog.

The agonizing pain burned his eyes while the excruciating pain froze his head, he'd never felt something so devastating upon his body. If it didn't hurt so bad, he'd probably would have noticed that fog doesn't subject to a surface.

'Okay, it's okay.'

Now someone shows up, and this was okay? How is this okay? Everything hurts, the temptation to break out in tears was strong, but what good would that have done?

"Virgil.." His name. Who said it, why were they saying it?.

"Open your eyes."

'No way am I going to,' His eyes were squeezed shut, not even a crowbar would have been able to open them. He heard someone give a long painful moan before the voice continued '..st once' as another painful moan filled the silence of the void.

Virgil crawled blindly to a wall where he leaned heavily against it.

"Just open them once, that's all you have to do," they continued to coax.

—•—•—•—

A while later, he was able to open his eyes. No one greeted him as he thought they would. There was only the darkness of the isolated room. He'd probably be less lonely on an island, but who'd ever live on one?

The game still went on as if mocking the fact he should have driven there with his brothers, it mocked him even more as he could hear the cheers of the excited crowd but his eyes refused to focus.

He pushed himself up the wall with the last of his strength. Such a normally effortless task took the breath right out of him, what was he going to do now?

A few minutes ticked by, time felt as if it stopped, before everything started to swirl, distorting things to the point of him no longer knowing where he was. After all that wasted strength to stand up, his eyes slid shut and he felt himself once again lying down, but not on the hard surface of the floor, this time it was on something much, much softer.

—•—•—•—

Virgil's eyes opened. The room was a stranger and he held no recollection of getting there. Trying to gain some knowledge of being brought there, he notices outlines of a few vague figures watching the game on the small hanging TV. He waits for his vision to clear to take in more details. A little couch to the side holds two of the faint figures, a blond leaning into a copper head while two separate chairs held another blond and a brunette, both resting their heads into their palms. 'Don't I know them,' he wondered, 'they don't look very happy.'

Maybe it was because he just woke up and his body hadn't realized, but the pain was starting to build up, yet not as bad as it had been when he was alone. He didn't mean to, but he let out a moan as he shifted his weight. His vision was now clear and he could see four sets of eyes snap towards him.

"Virgil!" One shouted, bouncing to his feet, causing Virgil to wince. "Sorry." He then said sheepishly. They all smiled, one walked over towards the bed and clicked a button. He watched them curiously, and suddenly it clicked that they were his brothers.

By then, all his brothers were around him, Scott handed him a glass of water but he didn't take it. He glanced at it before he looked back up to catch his brother shooting John a worried look. Luckily for Virgil, he didn't take it away, instead proceeding to bring the water closer to his lip.

A doctor walked in with a clipboard. "Hello mister Tracy, how are we this morning?" He didn't show it on the outside, but his mind was a working engine trying to grasp the doctor's sentence. 'Morning, I thought it was night I guess it would explain the brightness of the room... Wait why is there a doctor to begin with? And weren't my brothers pretending to be gone' his mind raced, so he said the only thing he could comprehend, with his eyebrow scrunched, he asked "What?"

The doctor wrote something down, just as his father barged into the room, almost running the poor man over. 'When did his father find out he was awake?'

"Virgil, how are you feeling, you had us worried for a while." He rushed to say.

"Okay."

—•—•—•—

He zoned out when the doctor decided to talk. It was too boring to listen, so he turned his head to the side to look out the window. Dark clouds were nowhere in sight, just the early morning blue and orange sky. He turned back, only to see his father remained in the room. He must have zoned out longer than he thought.

"Your brothers went to go eat," he said as if reading Virgil's mind, but he didn't continue immediately after. It was silent for a long time before he spoke again. "These past few days, seeing you here," he paused, "I was wondering why it had to be you, the house isn't the same without you. The others were so quiet, as if speaking could kill you. Probably not the best choice of words, but it's the truth, they need you, yet you were almost too unlucky for our likings."

Those words, why it had to be you, were back but this time it had brought a welcome feeling inside of Virgil, there was no anger nor hatred but with sorrow and sadness. It made him wonder how he could ever question his father's undying love for each of his sons. "What happened?" He forced himself to speak.

"You don't remember?" Jeff asked, raised eyebrows, in concern.

"I do, but I don't." he replied, hoping to cover up his lack of memory.

"You remember the game against Whartons?" He nodded as his father continued, "We were up in the crowd whe-",

"I thought you didn't want to go?" Virgil interrupted.

His father looked at him. "What would make you think we'd ever miss one of your games, sure we might not all go, but when was the last time we all missed a game?" Virgil shrugged, his father looked at him warily before continuing again. "Anyway, it was a very close game, but near the end you were running on the edge of the sidelines. You got hit, somehow your helmet flew off, you hit your head on the corner of the bench and you ribs hit the lower part of the bench, so they might be a little sore. The scary part is that we could hear the collision, the whole area went silent, you could probably hear a pin drop." He said with a haunted laugh.

"Next thing I know, I hear an ambulance arrive and you hadn't moved yet. Flynn, I believe it was, was the first to move towards you. I don't know if he said anything, but you started to stir. When the paramedics got to you, you started to convulse. As soon as you calmed down, they had rushed you to the nearest hospital. They said you were talking in the ambulance, but nothing they could decipher they ended up having to sedate you. "

"But then what about Jennifer?" He rasped out.

His father's eyes narrowed, "What about her?"

"Virgil." His father said sternly, snapping his son out of his inner ramblings. "Jennifer isn't here."

"Does that mean she coming later? I don't really want her to." Virgil said, with tears threatening to fall.

"What? No. Virgil, what are you talking about? We haven't seen her in over a year, and you know why, for one she didn't care about anything but money and herself. So where are you getting this from? Why would I be seeing her?" He looked into Virgil's eyes before saying sadly "I think you were just dreaming."

"Well, it wasn't a very good dream."

"No, no, it probably wasn't, but you're awake now so you don't have to worry about it." Jeff smiled. "Your brothers will be back soon, I will be going to the doctor to see if you can be released later today and maybe we can do something for the rest of John's birthday."

This brought on another wave of confusion. "I thought his birthday already went, and since it didn't, why are you all here?"

"Virgil, I don't know what happened inside your head, but do you really think you could make any of your brothers leave your side?" Again, he shrugged. His father sighed, "I'm sure when your brothers return, you can have this conversation if you truly question them. Go ahead and ask John-"

"Ask John what?" John said as he walked in with the rest of his brothers.

"What is it with you lot and interrupting me today? I'll be back in a bit." Jeff said, standing up with a slight chuckle, knowing he should leave the brothers alone.

"Nothing" Virgil replied.

"Nothing is it?"

"Doesn't matter, and it's not important"

"Well okay, mister grumpy."

His brothers started talking, updating him on the days that he missed, including how his team played, saying as soon as he left, his team took off the kitty gloves and won by five in the few minutes left.

—•—•—•—

A while later, his father returned with a smile that read no-one-wins-against-a-Tracy, his father managed to talk the doctors into letting him go, even though it was highly unrecommended, they just had to make sure he didn't hit his head or fall.

They reached the entrance with Virgil in a wheelchair. He was going to walk to the car, until Scott came out of nowhere and picked him up. Normally he'd complain but he just wasn't up for it. The car ride was soundless, he could feel the tension his family had gone through the past few days. Halfway there, their father broke the silence, saying they would watch a movie when they got home. Virgil was excited but didn't want to show it, it felt like ages since they last did something together.

Everyone but Scott exited the car as Virgil was unbuckling his seatbelt. As expected Scott picked him up but to Virgil's surprise, he was handed to John who grinned down at him. He was wondering how the two oldest always seemed to gain an enormous amount of strength when picking up one of their brothers.

Inside the comfort of his true home, he was placed on the couch of the living room. He looked at the pictures. Jennifer had vanished from everything. Most of the photos were just him and his brothers enjoying their life. He felt the couch dip beside him. Glancing over, he saw Gordon with his bright smile and a bowl of popcorn. He heard the shuffle of the others making their way over as Gordon spoke up, "It's good to have you back."

Virgil just looked at him before ruffling his hair, he didn't know exactly what to say but came up with, "Did you really expect me to let you be the third eldest?"

After everyone settled down, Virgil looked around. Alan sat on the floor just below Scott, who was on the armchair. On the opposite side sat his father and in the middle, on the biggest couch, was him in the middle with Gordon to the right and John to the left of him.


End file.
